Genesis's Day Off
by hawklies
Summary: All he wanted to do was be alone, and read Loveless. *GenesisxSephiroth


**A/N**; THIS IS MY STORY, I ish Yori from ChaoxxYori, DON'T HATE.

Genesis's Day Off  
By: Princess Yori  
Summary: All he wanted to do was be alone, and read Loveless.  
Genre: Romance/Humor  
Pairing: SephirothxGenesis  
Setting: Crisis Core  
Rating: K+  
Status: Complete  
Type: One-Shot

Disclaimer: All related Final Fantasy names and characters are copyrighted © by the almighty Square Enix. This story and the possible OCs involved are all me, however. Enjoy.

* * *

Footsteps thudding in rhythm with his own, they were quickly gaining on him. He forced himself to move faster, he was quickly running out of energy. Glancing over his shoulder he glared to his follower, everyone he shoved past shouted profanities, he glared at them too. The lower Soldiers stepped out of his way for the most part, there were always a few wanting to see him caught, he questioned what he did to piss them off, whatever it was he was sure to have to do it again. He slid to a stop on a corner, _elevator or stairs?_ Turning around he decided stairs would have to suffice.

"Hey Gene-"

"Not now, talk later!" He shouted back at Angeal, already several feet away from him.

He nearly knocked someone carrying papers over, the paper becoming a white shower; he stopped briefly apologizing before jumping the rest of the way off. Outside of Shin-Ra was his best chance for escape, not that there was really any chance for escape in the situation.

"Damn it Sephiroth," He glanced around dashing off in a random direction, briefly remembering he had left Loveless behind. "Damn!"

_"Genesis!" More knocking on his door, he glanced up briefly from his book, they had been searching for him all day, and he was worried he'd have to change position again. _

_Avoiding work had become his new hobby; unfortunately it was more work than actually going to work. He'd go eventually, just not at the moment, he had just reached a good part. He wasn't too concerned about being found, considering the dresser in the way of the door, unless they decided to come through the windows or bomb him. A little drastic though, if all they wanted were some papers signed. _

_He turned another page casually, smiling at the panic he caused Soldier. Really, as if one unsigned piece of paper ruined the company. He contemplated signing it, just to spare the poor fools the wrath of Lazard, but if he was going to feel it, then so were they. _

_"You should probably just stop hounding him," A familiar voice drifted through the door. "He won't come out, and I don't doubt he could take all of you on to avoid work."_

_"Listen to him," He muttered, they of course would not._

_"Genesis! Open the door!"_

_"Now what fun would that be?" He glanced to the window, guessing it was time to move on_.

"Woah," He narrowly dodged a ball thrown in his direction. He glanced at the kids who threw it, a few laughed, others looked tempted to run. He just carried on his way.

He was constantly looking back; so far he hadn't seen his pursuer. But that was when running became dangerous.

_He propped himself up against a taller part of the roof, hidden from view of the obvious access points. Of course, people who knew him well enough would find him anywhere, as they did. _

_"You really shouldn't avoid work, Lazard is…unhappy."_

_"Signing papers, big deal," He shrugged. "I'll get to it, sometime…"_

_He scanned the familiar words of Loveless, not bothering to glance to Sephiroth. That stupid feeling was back, eventually he had learned to live with it, seeing as it showed its face every time the silver haired hero appeared. That was quite often. Sephiroth sat down next to him, they were both aware of the feeling, he had asked about it once. Sephiroth even confided that he felt it too, both were unconcerned with it, so they let it be. They both had some unspoken agreement not to talk about it, at very best they were ignoring it._

_He had never been afraid to admit to Sephiroth that he liked him, in the way he probably shouldn't, but he was afraid to admit to missing Sephiroth. When he wasn't right there beside him, Genesis was driven insane, Loveless was the only distraction he had. He wouldn't say that part of the avoidance was so that Sephiroth would come and find him, after several missions apart he was fed up with it. Sure, friends were supposed to miss other friends, but not like this. This was a gaping hole inside of him, confusing as it was it only went away when Sephiroth was there. If it weren't so noticeable, he probably wouldn't have deducted at all that he missed Sephiroth. _

Another turn around another corner, unfortunately for him, this one had stairs. Stairs that he was unprepared for. He missed a step and tumbled forward, preparing himself for an impact that never came. Glancing up he realized why. He was caught, in more way than one at that. He glared up, Sephiroth seeming rather amused, and of course unaffected by the chase. Sephiroth steadied him before stepping back. Genesis waited impatiently for whatever came next.

"You always run when people kiss you?"

"I…" Genesis frowned, unprepared for the whole mess Sephiroth had caused. "Wasn't ready."

"Hm," Sephiroth mumbled thoughtfully. "What about now?"

"You wouldn't dare…"

"…Would I?"

Genesis stepped back cautiously; Sephiroth was faster however, grabbing a hold of him and pulling him close. Seconds past and they were kissing _again_. Genesis waited, somewhat impatiently, for Sephiroth to pull away. He finally did and Genesis blinked, taking it all in cautiously. The urge to run came back, but Sephiroth held him in place, forcing him to face what just happened. Slowly he realized it wasn't that bad, he wasn't dying, was with the person he admittedly liked, in fact there was more good than bad. He glanced at Sephiroth's face, blank as usual. He glared, _fine_, if it was going to be this way…

He pulled Sephiroth to him, kissing him forcefully, Sephiroth returned the kiss equally. They stood there, kissing for the longest time, only parting when they were interrupted.

"Genesis!"

They tore apart and glanced over at their dumb-struck friend, Angeal. Genesis rolled his eyes and stepped to face him.

"What?"

Angeal held up a stack of papers, Genesis winced. _What a way to ruin everything._ He wrenched the papers from Angeal's hands glaring at them; Sephiroth chuckled, as Angeal seemed to ponder asking what happened.

"I brought a pen," He mentioned instead.


End file.
